<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Time by obviouslyelementary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984176">Once Upon a Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary'>obviouslyelementary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Knight!Remus, M/M, Mage!Logan, Prince!Janus, Romance, Slow Burn, knight!roman, mage!Virgil, parents death, prince!patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdoms of Beatum and Anguis had been allies for centuries. But after a tragedy takes over, princes Patton and Janus will have to make sure those ties never get loose again. And with the help of their close Mages and Knights, maybe they will be able to restore peace and happiness to both kingdoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a little something that came up to my mind, it will probably be updated very slowly, but oh well! I hope you guys like it!<br/>I will also add warnings to each chapter to make sure you guys know what you are up for! This one contains mentions of dead parents!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there were two beautiful kingdoms that lived in peace with each other for centuries. The first kingdom was ruled by the Anguis family, a rich, proud and intelligent clan that had the bold wish of expending their kingdom, growing beyond anyone could ever imagine, rule the world and be good at it. The second kingdom was ruled by the Beatum family, a clan with happiness and kindness, one that put love above all and wished happiness and understanding to all people on earth.</p><p>They were different kingdoms, for sure, but their friendship came from centuries of good relationships, deals and amendments. They never wished to attack each other, and they never did, even in the current times. They always swore to protect and help each other in their times of need, despite their different approaches to ruling, and the promises were kept forever.</p><p>But the present was not like the warmth of the past. Tired for the Anguis' crusades for power and lands, the kingdoms surrounding theirs declared war, and in the most delicate moment of all. In a malicious attack, both kings and queens from the Anguis and Beatum families were killed during a trip to one of their farthest, shared lands. They were mercilessly assassinated, leaving their kingdoms fragile and shaken, in the perfect shape to be attacked and overruled.</p><p>But no one expected for their princes to be so resolute.</p><p>In a last attempt of protecting their kingdoms from the attacks from beyond borders, the two princes decided through letters and quick reunions to marry, so they could unite their strengths and make sure their family names would remain intact. They were both brave, intelligent and astute, and they knew the marriage needed to happen fast if they wanted to win that war against the smaller kingdoms around them.</p><p>And thus, the date was set.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty?"</p><p>"... come in."</p><p>Logan made his way inside, slowly, opening the doors to his prince's chambers, bowing his head in respect before making his way inside. None of those gestures were seen, because his prince had his back to the door, staring out through the window, contemplating the steady fields that surrounded his castle. Logan approached him slowly, looking around at the neatly organized room before he stopped next to him, staring out of the window, seeing the busy streets of the castle town, and just beyond the walls a beautiful landscape that went on to the horizon.</p><p>"Isn't it beautiful?" Patton, his prince, whispered in a melancholic voice that let the mage afflicted. "My kingdom... it still hurts to say it..."</p><p>"I am sorry, your majesty" Logan whispered, but Patton turned to him with his warm smile that filled anyone's heart, even if that warmth did not find its way into his eyes, that were cold and upset.</p><p>"Patton, please... you do need to be so serious while we are alone" he said, turning around and sitting by the windowsill. Logan let out a soft sigh, and nodded.</p><p>"I am sorry, Patton... sorry for coming to bother you during your calm hours, but there are many things to be arranged, as you surely know" he said, feeling guilty for coming all the way to speak to Patton while he mourned. The king and queen had died a month ago, but it was clear by Patton's unusual silence and contemplating postures that he wasn't yet over their death.</p><p>Who would be, if not a cold-blooded monster?</p><p>"It is fine, I am very aware we have little time to settle everything" Patton said, nodding for Logan to sit, and he did, pulling a chair close to his prince. "So, how are the wedding preparations? The food, the guests, the decorations? Were you able to contact the bishop that I recommended?"</p><p>"Yes, my lord, I have" Logan said softly, and that brought some calmness to Patton's face which pleased him so. "Everything is coming according to plan... however I received a letter today that surely does not help our cause. Prince Anguis is coming in three days, and he wishes the marriage to happen the day he arrives, the latter the day after."</p><p>Patton let out a soft sigh, turning his face to the window again and looking out as the trees shook in the distance and the kingdom felt a cold air coming by. It was the dark times arriving, ones Patton never wished to see, much less to rule over.</p><p>"I understand his demands... his kingdom is at war and he cannot waist any more time than necessary with arrangements such as these" he said, hugging himself in silence, refusing to cry. These were not times for sadness and mourning, they were times for planning and intelligence. "Send him a letter back. The marriage will happen as soon as he arrives. Make sure all the guests know, and make sure everything is ready for his arrival."</p><p>"I will, Patton" Logan said, softly, and then gently placed one hand over his prince's leg, smiling as he turned his face to look at him. "Remember that, whatever happens, I will always be by your side."</p><p>"I will. I know" Patton whispered, holding Logan's hand and squeezing it. "Now go. Make it perfect."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Logan stood up from his chair and gave his prince another bow before leaving his chambers once again. Outside, the prince's personal knight Roman awaited, clearly anxious.</p><p>"So, how did he react?" he asked, as both began to walk down the large hallways of the castle. Logan let out a soft sigh, but shook his head.</p><p>"Better than I expected. He does seem inclined to do everything in his power so that this marriage happens as quickly as possible. However he is still... well, clearly hurt" Logan said, frowning, while Roman gave him a nod.</p><p>"Who wouldn't be? Our king and queen died less than a month ago, he wasn't even able to give them a proper funeral... is there anything more painful for a son? For a prince?"</p><p>"Only losing their kingdom, Roman. Something I do not think he will let happen" Logan said firmly, and looked at his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go to the nobles, warn them about the new date. Make sure all guards are aware, send letters to the cities and villages. I will make sure the decorations, food and clothes are prepared. We have no time to waste."</p><p>"Yes, my mage" Roman said, bowing to Logan and making his leave, while Logan sighed deeply to himself and rushed down the stairs towards the kitchens.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>"My lord, we-"</p><p>"FOR HEAVENS' SAKE!" Janus yelled, grabbing the nearby vase over his dresser and throwing it on the opposite wall. Virgil watched as the vase broke down in pieces, all while Remus, the prince's personal guard, stared at him unphased by his tantrum.</p><p>"I am sorry, my lord, but breaking pots will not solve any war crises" Remus said, quite seriously, too seriously for his usual self, and Janus reached out for him, grabbing him by the collar and growling loudly.</p><p>"You-"</p><p>"My lord" Virgil said again, and both of them turned their heads to the mage. Janus growled loudly and pushed Remus away, but the knight barely moved an inch, while the prince reached for the wine goblet next to him and drank a large gulp.</p><p>"Get inside Virgil, let us see if you have anything better to say than this worm."</p><p>"... of course, my majesty" Virgil said, bowing to him and making his way inside. "I am here only to announce that you letter has been received and accepted. Your marriage with Patton Beatum will be happening in three days, as you requested."</p><p>"Oh thank god for some good news" Janus said, rolling his eyes and sitting down. He sighed loudly, rubbing his forehead with his fingers and then shaking his head. "Remus, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."</p><p>"It is quite alright, my majesty. I know our troops disappointed you" Remus said, and the serious way he spoke showed to Virgil how upset he truly was. "I promise you we will not fail in the next assault."</p><p>"There won't be a next assault, at least not for you" Janus said, looking up at him. "We are leaving tomorrow, so that my marriage can happen and we can return with troops and strength. You and Virgil are coming with me, as my testimonies."</p><p>"Of course sir" Remus nodded with a bow and Virgil walked closer to them, standing next to Janus. The three of them were quiet for a moment, or rather a few minutes, while Janus finished his goblet of wine and then sighed, standing up and walking over to the windowsill.</p><p>"Look at this... so peaceful and quiet" he whispered, touching the glass, watching as dark clouds and harsh winds covered his land. "Once this kingdom was prosperous... beautiful and rich. Now we are losing battles, our soldiers cry out for food, our safes have barely any gold left... I can't believe it has come to this..."</p><p>"It isn't your fault sir. You had no way of knowing" Virgil said, trying to calm his soul, but Janus simply shook his head, hand curling into a fist.</p><p>"I promised my father I would rule a kingdom as brave and beautiful as his... and I promised my mother I would marry for love and happiness... and here I am. Ruling a kingdom in ruins, marrying a man I do not even know... how is he like?"</p><p>"Patton Beatum?" Virgil asked, and Janus nodded, turning around to face his most trusted and loved friends.</p><p>"Yes. How is he like? You both saw him in your meetings to organize my wedding... who am I marrying?"</p><p>"Well, he is known for being kind, and sweet. He cares for all his people with love and respect. He is not keen on wars, he always rather have a peaceful agreement rather than a heated discussion. As all Beatums do" Virgil said, and Janus turned to Remus.</p><p>"He is good looking, soft and plump. Rosy cheeks and a smile that is known for brightening up the darkest of chambers. His hands are warm and he looks like a good lover, for what I can tell" he said, and Janus sighed, rubbing his eyes and then looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>"A stranger who is nice and sweet to all... who is beautiful and warm... sounds like the opposite of me" he said, staring at the cracks in the ceiling, the faded paint and the old drawings. "Thank you Virgil, Remus... you are dismissed now."</p><p>"Of course sir" they both said, bowing and taking their leave. Once outside the prince's chambers, they looked at each other before making their way down the hallway.</p><p>"Is the situation dire?" Virgil asked, and Remus sighed.</p><p>"More than you can imagine, mage. Our troops cannot handle another week in these conditions. We are as close to a defeat as we have ever been."</p><p>"Our hopes lie on the marriage then" Virgil said, and sighed to himself. "I will pray that... it all goes according to plan."</p><p>"Pray, mage" Remus said, stopping in front of Virgil's chambers. "Pray, because that is the last weapon we have."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One day closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One more day.</p><p>A few hours from now, his soon to be husband would be arriving at the castle, and then they would be celebrating their nuptials. The nobles would be there to testify, the people would be outside to celebrate, there would be plenty of food and wine for all to rejoice, and yet Patton felt defeated.</p><p>He looked up from the book he was not reading, only holding, when he heard a knock on the door, and with a soft 'come in', allowed whoever it was that was knocking. His smile didn't turn sour when he saw his best friends Logan and Roman walking inside after a brief bow.</p><p>"Your highness" Roman said, and Patton chuckled softly, without his usual happiness but still calm enough to provoke peace on the other two. He placed the book down on his desk and stood up from his reading chair, smiling at them.</p><p>"You may be at ease, Roman" he said softly, and Roman nodded slowly while Logan just looked at him, seeming worried. "What news do you two bring?"</p><p>"We came mostly to let you know, Patton, that everything is in perfect order. The food, the guests and your clothes will all be ready for prince Janus' arrival. You two will be able to marry as quickly as you so desire" Logan said, softly, and Patton gave him a little nod.</p><p>"Good... thank you. I know I have been asking quite a lot of you two, as soon as the marriage ends I will be sure to send you both for a long and well deserved vacation" Patton said, but Roman bowed his head slowly.</p><p>"Nothing pleases me more than to serve you" he said, and then looked up, smiling. "And nothing pleases me more than staying next to my friends."</p><p>That was able to get a truthful giggle out of Patton, something that left Logan and Roman extremely relaxed. Seeing their prince in such low lights was not an easy task.</p><p>"Oh Roman you are always such a gentleman" Patton said, offering a place at his table, and the three of them sat down around the food that had been served that morning. "Please eat whatever you want. You two deserve a feast for kings. With you I have no idea how any of this would have been possible."</p><p>"Thank you, Patton, but despite all the swift motion of the wedding, we are also here to talk to you" Logan said, while Roman was already serving himself of some bread and cheese. When Patton looked at him, Logan sighed. "We can see how unhappy you are, Patton. We... want to help. In a more personal, friendly way. Tell us what's wrong."</p><p>Roman looked up at that, nodding to their prince, but Patton seemed uncertain about it. He looked at his friends and then down at the food, remaining in silence for a moment before he sighed.</p><p>"What isn't wrong?" he whispered, and Logan felt a wave of relief that at least Patton wasn't keeping things to himself anymore. "My parents were brutally murdered a month ago, and barely had any celebration they deserved. Now, I am marrying someone I don't know, for the sake of our kingdoms, and for our parents' memories. I do not mean any harm when I say this, god forbid I ever would, but the Anguis were never known for their kindness and justice. And from what I have heard of prince Janus, god bless his soul, he can be malicious and mean, and even deceitful, to achieve his goals. That... is the opposite of what I am. I preach truth and love to all... I am scared. Of what this marriage will come to. If we will ever see eye to eye. If we will even be remotely happy..."</p><p>"All valid feelings, Patton" Logan said, and reached out to hold his hand gently. "But remember that we will always be here by your side. You will not have to rule alone."</p><p>"Whatever happens to you, my prince, we will be there to aid you and protect you" Roman added, holding Patton's free hand as well. "We will not allow him to make you his puppet, or to hurt you or control what is rightfully yours. We will never leave your side."</p><p>Patton looked between his closest friends and gave them a shaky smile, but one that warmed their hearts. He squeezed their hands and nodded, closing his eyes for a second before he let out a soft sigh.</p><p>"There was something... my mother told me long ago... that I never quite forgot" Patton said, letting go of their hands and standing up. Logan and Roman watched as he looked out of the window, thoughtful and lost in his story. "She told me that when I was little, around three to four years old, her and dad took me all the way to a little town called Lilyville. They wanted me to know my kingdom, even as a child, and she said that was the most important town of all, because it stayed right in the middle of the frontier between our kingdom and the kingdom of Anguis. It was the living proof that our kingdoms were united for centuries and always would be.</p><p>"So they took me there, and she said the town was incredibly pretty. Now only it was prosperous and rich, it also mixed the cultures between our kingdoms so nicely that it was almost as if it was somewhere else entirely. And then, out of pure coincidence, the king, queen and prince of Anguis showed up in the same town, at the same time, doing the same thing: showing their little boy the town that held the history of our kingdoms.</p><p>"My mother said that, when Janus and I first saw each other, it was like magic filled the air. I was wild and careless, and I ran to him wanting to play, and even though he was shy, he came with me and we played together for the whole week we were in Lilyville. She said that Janus had never trusted someone as much as he trusted me, and that I had never been so happy to play with a stranger before...</p><p>"Point is" Patton said, by now sitting by the windowsill, staring out of the glass with a soft expression "that I hope that feeling haven't changed... I hope that my mother was right, and when we see each other, magic will fill the hallways of this castle. I hope... Janus will be the man that that little kid was..."</p><p>Roman and Logan didn't even know how to respond, so they didn't. They stared at Patton as he looked longingly out of the window, waiting for something that was about to come. A storm or a nice breeze, they didn't know, but something came in the distance and it was clouded and filled with mystery.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>"How far away are we?" Janus asked, annoyed and angry as they made their way towards the Beatum kingdom. Since the trip was supposed to be quick, they did not take any carriages, just horses with food and supplies. But as a prince, he wasn’t used with riding a horse for such a long time, so he was beginning to get cranky.</p><p>"Just another day your highness" Remus called from the front of the group, being the one leading the others in his black tall horse. "We will find shelter for tonight and tomorrow we must be arriving at around lunch hours at the castle."</p><p>"Why is my castle so far away from the frontier?" Janus grumbled to himself, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders a bit more firmly. He was freezing in the fall cold air, his legs ached and his stomach grumbled for feasts that they didn't have in a horse trip.</p><p>"My lord, do you wish to stop?" Virgil asked, being the one riding next to him, but Janus shook his head quickly.</p><p>"The quicker we arrive at the castle, the sooner I can be back at my kingdom to lead my troops. I will not delay this any longer" Janus said, firmly, tapping his horse and making it run, taking the lead over Remus, getting all the others to follow him in his now running state.</p><p>They rode for another hour before they saw a town in the distance. Janus lowered his pace and looked at Remus, waiting for their exact location.</p><p>"We are at Lilyville sir" Remus said, looking at him as they slowly made their way towards the town's entrance. "It is exactly in the frontier between the kingdoms. A good place to eat and rest. They will surely receive us nicely."</p><p>"Wonderful" Janus said, riding a bit quicker towards the town, watching as the townsfolk began to gather and bowed when they saw their king approaching. Janus made his way inside first, followed by Virgil and Remus, and then the other guards, all of them heading to the INN the town had.</p><p>Once there, their horses were taken to a warm barn with food and water, and they were given the best rooms, together with warm food and wine. Janus thanked the INN's owner and told Virgil and Remus to follow him to his room, so they could talk. Once inside, Virgil lit up the fire and Janus removed his blankets and cape, sighing to himself as he sat on the chair and reached for a goblet to drink some wine.</p><p>"This has been one of the most tiring trips I have ever done" Janus said, and silently Virgil and Remus sat down around the table with him.</p><p>"Well, we are as close as we could ever be to the castle" Virgil said, and Janus nodded, looking out of the window. "However we do still have to consider some parts of the-"</p><p>"Quiet" Janus said, standing up and walking to the window. Remus and Virgil shared a look before staring at their prince as he stared down at the busy streets and the lit up torches. "I... know this town."</p><p>"Shouldn't you know all the towns to your kingdom?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow, but Janus rolled his eyes and looked at him annoyedly.</p><p>"I mean, I have been here before... I think. What is the name of the village again?"</p><p>"Lilyville" Virgil said, and Janus rubbed his chin, thinking about it, pushing it out from his memory. He remembered his mother talking about this little town, how it was the mark of peace between their kingdoms, but there was something else he could not remember.</p><p>He sighed when his brain didn't give him any light, and then he closed the curtains and sat down with his friends again, beginning to eat the food they had been given.</p><p>"So... the day approaches... how are you feeling?" Remus asked, with his typical curiosity, and Janus sighed deeply before biting off some of the bread.</p><p>"Numb. Irritated. Agitated. They day approaches when I am supposed to marry my future husband and king, and all I can think about are the dead soldiers in the fields... it's a nightmare, to say the least."</p><p>"But you mustn't forget this is exactly why this marriage is so important" Virgil said, firmly, so he wouldn't lose hope. "With the Beatum's army, you will end all the battles for our lands."</p><p>"I know, I know... but still doesn't make it sound any better" Janus said, shaking his head. "Marrying for troops... what a beautiful way to begin my vows."</p><p>"Well, it is surely better than 'our parents made us do it'" Remus said, smirking, and Janus almost sent him a gesture of displeasure. But he didn't. "I mean, how bad can it really be? He is sweet and kind, clearly submissive, and handsome. You can control his every move, he won't be a problem."</p><p>"If that is how you view marriage, Remus, I am scared for whoever you end up in the altar with" Janus said, shaking his head as Virgil sent Remus a killing glance. "I will do everything I have to to save my kingdom, even if it means subduing him and taking everything in my hands. But I do not wish this happens. I hope we can find an agreement and solve all our issues together."</p><p>"Even if... you don't like him?" Virgil asked, softly, lowering his head when Janus looked at him. "I mean... even if you don't love him?"</p><p>"... yes" Janus said, looking out of the window once again, sipping on his wine and sighing. "If I can't love him, at least I hope... I hope we can rule as friends."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>